when raj met casey
by aliyahcolfer26
Summary: the girls and the guys think raj has a new girlfriend but what the find out changes everything
1. the date

The big bang theory

"so what you doing for game night" penny said

"I was thinking couples game night" Amy

"well count me out"

"oh raj come on come play"

"I can't I am meeting someone"

"who"

"that is none of your beezwax"

"oh come on tell us"

"no now I have to go" raj said getting up

"where gonna follow him aren't we" amy and Bernie asked when he left

"yup"


	2. the girls find out

THE DATE

"so where are we going?'

"raj's facebook said he was meeting someone special at a restaurant " penny said

"is that why we are here pretending to be waitresses and spying on raj and his date"

"it's not spying it is more of looking into" penny said

"you guys know I don't like to spy" Amy said

"shh here he comes" penny said

"hey who is that cute guy he is with" Bernie said

"I don't know"

"hey guys what are you doing here?" Lucy said

"Lucy? What are you doing here?' penny said

"I am on a date with my boyfriend James what are you doing here?"

"we are here spy-I mean here on girls night"

"no she is wrong we are here spying on raj ad his date"

"he does know his date is a boy right?" James said

"shh now go he is gonn a see us"

"oh you want him over I can call hey raj hey hey" james called

James called his name and raj noticed his him and ducked his head

"I am sorry are you ok" the mystery asked

"yeah I am fine just hold on" raj said

"oh my god what are you guys doing here!?" raj yelled whispered

"oh sorry raj we where just gonna see who you were on a date with" penny

"date?! This-this is n-not a date why would you think that? Please don't tell the guys" raj begged

"why not?"

"they will poke fun and you know howard" raj said

"so where did you meet him"

"at in an electronics store I went in to buy a new laptop or gaming system, and we start talking about hobbies his names is Casey jones " raj said shy

"oh that's so cute and how did you get a date with him"

"he gave him my number and we talking for hours at a time then he came to my job and asked me on a date"

"so this is a date oh I am so sorry raj for ruining it" penny said

"it's fine just don't tell the guys til I get to myself please" raj begged again

"fine" amy said

"yeah sure" Bernie said

Everyone looked at penny

"ok yeah fine I won't blab" penny said

"ok well if you excuse me I have a date to go to" raj said leaving

"they're gonna be so cute "Amy said


	3. the boys find out

The boys find out

It's been a week since the girls found out about raj's boyfriend it was really hard to keep the secret even for bernie

"Oh come on i can't keep secrets from howard" bernie said

"Oh come on you lie to hoard all the time" penny said

"I know but this is something serious it's howard's best friend we are talking about" bernie said

"Yes but we have to please for raj" amy begged

"Ok let's have some wine"

 _ **One hour and 2 bottles of wine later**_

Amy came in the house drunk

"Sheldon i am home"

"Amy are you drunk"

"Maybe but that is not the problem the problem is i have a secret"

 **With penny and leonard**

"Hubby i am home" penny said drunk

"Oh hey baby you're my fav kind of drank hottie drunk" leonard

"Leonard can i tell you a secret" penny said whitpering

"Um are you sure" leonard said

"Yes and my secret is"

 **With howard and bernie**

"Howie honey where are you?"

"In here putting halley to sleep"

"Hey cutie" bernie said

"Hey baby what's up"

"I have gossip"bernie said

Oh tell me who is it sheldon and amy penny and leonard"

"Nope Raj"bernie said

What about raj" all the guys said

" **RAJ HAS A BOYFRIEND"**

Sorry for the cliffhanger but who told raj's has a boyfriend/ and how will raj find out? Will we ever meet this casey jobs?' these questions answered and more on **the relationship configuration**

 **Xoxo**


	4. they all know

They all know

"what do you mean Amy raj has a boyfriend?' Sheldon asked

"Well penny and Bernie and raj and I were trying to figure out what theme we want for game night couples or Girls vs guys and raj said he was not coming because he had a date and penny decided we follow him so on his Facebook he posted going to the cheesecake factory with a "friend" and we followed him and found out his on a date with his boyfriend" Amy said happy

"oh raj has a boyfriend who would have thought" Sheldon said

"are you ok with it" Amy asked

"ok with it I am thrilled we finally have an even number of people to play halo with you and I can go together with leonard and penny and howard and Bernie and raj and his boyfriend"

"yeah well that's the thing you can't tell him I told you" Amy said

"what Amy you know I can't keep a secret like that from my friends let alone at all" Sheldon said

"please Sheldon please raj will hate me if he finds out I told you" Amy begged with puppy dogs eyes

"Ugg fine I will try but only for you but you have to tell him you told me" Sheldon said

"fine now can we go to bed" Amy said

"after my lady" Sheldon said

XX

"I can't believe he didn't tell me" Howard said "I am his best friend"

"well for the record you do make fun of him a lot"

"really name one"

"you make fun of his Accent all the time" Bernie "and you keep making fun of his home and family back india oh or.."

"ok alright I said one but I would not have made fun of him for this" howard said

"I know that it why you can't tell him" bernie said

'what why?" howard said

"I promised I wouldn't tell you and he would hate me if you said anything" Leonard said

"ok fine I will keep it quiet" Howard said

With raj and casey

"so who were those girls spying on us" Casey asked

'oh some friends of mine" raj said

"anyone I should know" Casey said

"umi have some friends who are like me scientist and thoughs were there wives"

"wives?"

"well two of them are married and one is soon to be engaged" raj said

"cool what are their names"

"how about I tell you that when you meet them" raj

"really you want me to meet them" Casey said

"only if you want to"

"um ok only if your there with me" casey said

"deal" raj said

"great now I have to tell them" raj thought

 _ **TO be continued**_

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is where I am stopping for now will the guys keep the secret? Will raj tell the gang? Is Sheldon proposing to Amy**_

 _ **Stay tuned for chapter 5**_


	5. meeting casey

Meet casey

all the guys were at CalTech cafeteria and raj was the only one not talking

'hey buddy are you alright' Howard said

"no i have to tell you guys something" raj said

"it's okay buddy you can tell me anything"

" I don't wanna lie really showed me that I can be anything. And what I am is I'm gay and i have a boyfriend"

"we know"

"what how?"

"the girls told us"

"yeah well everyone but penny"

"wait so you knew and you didn't tell me"

"we promised the girls we would not tell you they told us"

"and your ok with it?"

"yeah we love you raj and we want you to be happy with who ever you love man or women" Leonard said

"thanks guys but now that i told you i want to tell you something else"

"what is it"

"my boyfriend Casey wants to meet ya'll and the girls but i am a little nervous he will not like you guys and you guys will hate him" raj said

"let me ask you a question do you like me?" howard

"this everything in me" raj said

"then we like him too" sheldon said

"thanks guys

XX

"so what time you i have to meet them" Casey asked as he was lying in the bed with Raj

"7pm sharp we order take out by 6-6 30 and i want you to meet everyone"

"Raj?"

"yeah?"

"will they like me i mean as your boyfriend"

"they will love you because i love you"

"i love you too" casey said

"come on let's get ready"

XX

everyone arrived at Shamy's by 5:00 and ordered take out by 6:30

"is Raj coming yet?" Amy asked

"yeah he will be here by 7 with casey" howard said

"i can't believe we finally get to meet him" penny said

"i know it's exciting we finally get to meet the guys raj is dating"

just then raj and casey walked in the dorr with wine coolers

"hey guys sorry we are late we went to the store and bought wine coolers and snacks" raj said

"no problem you are just in time"

"hey guys this is my boyfriend casey, casey these re my friends Amy her boyfriend sheldon my other friend leonard his wife penny my other firned howard and his wife bernie"

"hi everyone it's nice to meet you" casey said waving hi

"so casey tell us about yourself what do you do for a living?"

"oh i am a professor at college Stanford"

"Stanford wow and did you go to Standford "

"well it was not my first choice but no i went to UCLA"

"cool Amy went to UCLA for college" sheldon said

"so Amy I heard you were engaged congats"

what I am not engaged, sheldon"

I have something to say" Sheldon said "Amy, when I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one I remember I took your hand for the first time when Howard went to space And for those of you that know me know I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if, in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we have chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again. Over and over, for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I wanna do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you" sheldon said getting on one knee"so Amy Farrah Folwer my amazing friend my one true love will you marry me?"

'oh my god babe" Casey whispered

"S-Sheldon yeah yeah i will marry you" Amy said jumping in his arms and crying

"this was my meemaw's ring" sheldon said slipping it on her finger

"it's Amazing" Amy said

"that was beautiful Sheldon" Raj said

"yeah i am fine i am not crying" penny said wiping her eyes "oh screw it i am someone hold me"

"i am with you penny our Sheldon is all grown up" Bernie said

"um i thnk it's getting late we better go" raj said

"yeah us too we have work in the morning" penny said

"same here" bernie said

xx

"thanks for taking me to meet your friends raj" casey said

"your welcome thanks for going" raj

"hey thanks for asking me out on a date" casey

"thanks for saying yes" raj said

and they fell a sleep soundly and more in love then ever

XX HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS HOPE YOU ENOYED AND HOPED YOU LIKE CASEY MEETING THE GANG MORE TO COME SEE OU INTIL THEN

XOXO Aaliyahcolfer26


	6. the fight

The fight

casey and raj were in the kitchen eating breakfeast and Casey was the first to speak

"raj can i ask you something?" Casey asked

"sure what is it?"

"why have not met your parents yet?" casey asked

"um.." raj started when his phone rang "sorry babe i have to get this " raj said kissing him goodbye and leaving

"hello" raj said

"hey raj it's Amy can i ask you for a favor" Amy asked

"sure you just saved my butt from telling casey why i won't tell my parents were dating"

Why not?"

"my mom"

"oh okay"

"don't worry about me came for a reason what is it?"

"i want you to help me with the wedding"

what?" really?"

"yes will you do it"

"yes i will thank you"

"no problem and raj tell your parents about casey and you please it will do you so mach better"

"ok thank you bye" raj said hanging up the phone and going back to the table

"so who was on the phone ?" casey asked

"amy she wanted me to take are of everything with the wedding"

"cool so why don't you want me to meet your parents?"

"it's my mom she is a bit not into me dating a boy not that she will not love you" raj said

"um ok cool fine um i think i am a go " casey said leaving the table

"oh my god i ruined it" raj said

XX

"hey raj are you ok?" howard when raj came in the cafeteria

"no i think casey just broke up with me" raj said

"what why?"

"i told him why i didn't want him to meet my parents"

"why?"

"because my mom hates that i have a boyfriend"

"did you love him?"

"yes"

"does he know it?"

"yes" then that's all you need to tell your parents"

raj thought for a moment "your right thank buddy"

xx

raj went home and casey was on the couch with a book

"case can we talk?" raj said

"ok you want to talk fine let's talk you don't want me to meet your parents Because your ashamed of me isn't it" casey snapped

"no i don't want you to meet my parents because they are gonna hurt you they will try everything in their power for me to break up with you but i will never ever do it"

"yeah why not"

"Because i love you so much with everything in me you are my best friend my partner in crime and i love you and will love you for ever"

"but you can have the world"

" well i don't want the world i want you" raj said

" i love you too"

so are we good"

"yeah"

good becuase i want to introduce you to my parents i told them to take i flight to California so you can meet them in person"

"what really you would do that"

"yes because i love you"

 _ **xx**_

 _ **theres chapter 6 hope you like it see tyou til next time**_

 _ **aaliyahcolfer26**_


	7. meeting the parents

Meeting the parents

Raj amy and penny were at the dresss shop buying bridemaids dresses and a wedding a wedding dress for Amy

"Hey raj so how is your life going with Casey" Amy asked

"it's going great so far" raj said

"so far what's wrong?' penny asked

"my parents, When I called them on the phone to come to California to meet Casey they were really mad"

"mad why?" Bernie asked

"because they don't like I have a boyfriend they think it's wrong'

"that's so mean" Bernie said

"yeah did you tell casey" penny said

"no it will break his heart then he will break mine" raj said

"well try to convince your parents that it is ok" Amy said

"fine but it will be hard" raj said

"trust us raj if they really love you they will understand"

"I think your right now let's go get those dresses"

The first person to come out was Bernie in a light blue dress that stop at the knees

"wow Bernie you look great" Raj said

"thanks" Bernie said

The next one is penny in a dark pinkish looking red dress that stop just above the knee

"you look amazing penny" Bernie said

"yeah you look amazing"

Oh my god I don't know what dress to pick" Amy said

"I got this all under control" penny said grabbing a couple dresses

"oh this can be like say yes to the dress" raj said

Everyone looked art raj

"what Casey likes to watch that show"

The first dress Amy tried on was a long lace overlay and long down to the floor

"how is this?" Amy asked

Everyone shook their heads and Amy went back in to change

Amy came out again with a short dress lace cap sleeves

"this?" Amy asked

"oh come on amy you can do better show so skin" penny said

"yeah something more sexy" Bernie said

And in she went to change

Finally she came out with a short dress with lace sleeves and a train like back with lace

Everyone gawked with mouth opened stared at Amy

"omg this is great Sheldon will Love it" penny squeaked

"yeah he will never be able to speak" Bernie said

"omg Amy you look stunning" raj said

"Thanks guys" amy said

"so Amy is this a yes to the dress" raj said

"yes"

 _ ***with Casey and the boys***_

"so raj is helping the girls with their dresses?" Howard asked

"yup" Casey said

"and he said for you to go with us to get tux and report it back to him"

"yup" Casey said

"cool"

"come on Sheldon let's see that tux" Leonard said

"Wait I want this to be perfect for Amy" Sheldon said

"oh come on Sheldon we want to see"

"fine" Sheldon said

Sheldon stepped out in black tux with a tie and black dress shoes

"whoa Sheldon cleans up nice" howard said

"yeah buddy you look great Amy will love it

"I hope so"

*With raj and Casey*

Back at home raj and Casey were fixing up the house for when raj's parents come

"so how was dressing shopping with the girls?" casey said

"great Amy found this amazing dress that Sheldon is gonna love how was tux shopping with the guys"

"It was great raj kept asking if we "made up" yet and Sheldon found a perfect tux for Amy" Casey said with air quotes

"great"

"can I ask you a question?"casey said

"you just did but go ahead"

" are you really ok with me meeting your parents"

"serious answer?' raj asked and Casey nodded his head

"no but not because of you because of my parents they are not totally cool on meeting you" raj said

"yeah I know Howard told me" Casey said

"what?"

"I asked the guys what are you parents like and they said they will not like the idea of us as a couple"

"Damn it guys" raj whispered

Just then there was a knock at the door and raj went to get it

"hi mommy hi daddy" raj said

"hello son" they said stepping in the house

"mom dad I will like you to meet my boyfriend Casey, Casey my parents"

"It's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs koothrappali"casey said sticking his hand out

"raj can I speak with you" his mother said

"sure" raj said

"What have you done, raj? To us, this family?"

"what I just thought you will like him and This isn't about you it's about Casey and I" Raj said 

"Of course it is. You are either being selfish or naïve, I don't even recognize you anymore."

"I'm the same person I've always been. Now everything's just out in the open"

"what Is this all about?"

"And all for him" his mom said then opened the door and leaving the room

"she'll come around" his dad said

raj inhales deeply "and you?"

"I don't really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?" his dad asked

Raj looked at Casey and took his hand

"Yes"

"I better go check on Mom." His dad said leaving

As raj closed the door his leaned against it and cried and Casey came up to him and pulled him close and hugged him whispering "it's okay" over and over again

 _ **Xx**_

 _ **sorry for the long wait had work to do and sorry if you do not like it and this chapter is to drama filled I decided to make Raj's mom not like Casey to see some drama in Raj's life I added Sheldon wedding shopping to the story because there Gonna get married soon I can't bleive I did 968 word per minute that's a big deal for me**_


	8. the weddding

The wedding

After a couple of months planning the wedding is finally here raj and the guys were helping Sheldon while penny , Bernie and Casey were helping Amy

"you look amazing Amy" penny said

Amy was wearing her tiara and the dress with white high heels she borrowed from penny

"I just hope Sheldon loves it" Amy said "he will love it why won't her love it?" Casey asked

"I don't know I am just worried Sheldon will leave me at the altar or worse he found someone else" Amy said getting worried

"Ames look at me" penny said making Amy face her

"I have been with Sheldon forever and not once have I seen him look at girls the way he looks at you when he looks at he is in love he loves you" penny said

Amy softened

"Thanks bestie I feel better now"

"good now let's get you married"

"wait I forgot something" Amy said pulling a piece of paper out her bag "ok now let's get me married"

 _ ***with the boys***_

" _you ready buddy" Leonard said_

" _almost" Sheldon said_

 _Sheldon had on an all black tux with a black tie an dress shoes_

" _you look great Sheldon"_

" _there now I am ready to go"_

 _The ceremony_

 _Sheldon was at the end of the isle waiting for Amy. The bridemaids and the groommen came first the flower girl the ring bear then finaalt Amy came down the isle with her dad on her arm and everyone stood up and amy was standing in fron of Sheldon_

 _Sheldon could not believe his eyes he couldn't believe the Amy that he once met at the coffe shop 6 years ago was before him_

" _you look beautiful" he mouthed_

" _thank you" she mouthed back_

 _Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed Amy Farrah fowler and Sheldon cooper I belive they have there own vows_

 _Sheldon went first_

" _Amy,_ When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened.

Then one ordinary day turned extrordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right.

I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. Its been 6 years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more.

Amy was next

"Sheldon, I found you in the midst of a very rough time in my life.  
You were the strength that helped me through it.  
For this, I am grateful.

At times I needed a shoulder to cry on, or a kind ear to listen to my thoughts.  
You lent me your shoulder, and you listened to me without passing judgement.  
For this, I am grateful.

When I'm scared, you make me feel safe  
When I'm elated, you share in my happiness  
When I have questions, you answer them and ease my doubts.  
For this, I am grateful

Whenever I've needed you,  
Whenever I've needed a friend,  
You've always been there...  
To show me unconditional love

And for that I love you...with all of my heart, and all of my soul

'Now by the power invested in me and the state of California I now prounce you husband and wife you may kss one Another"

They kissed and everyone clapped and mary and mya were so proud

 _ **x**_

 _ **hey guys this is the wedding thanks for waiting the reception is the next chapter and amy has a brother in here so stay tuned for that and someone is here for raj so stay tunned til next t time**_


	9. the reception

The reception

After the Cemerony everyone went out outside In the sun to the reception to watch Sheldon and Amy have their first dance

"this wedding is so beautiful you did a great job" Casey said to raj

"thank you I worked hard on it" raj said

Just then penny came on the mic

"alright everyone time for a toast" penny said

First it was Leonard since he was the best man

"hi everyone if you don't know me I am Leonard, Sheldon's friend and I have known Sheldon for 15 years and let me tell you he was pain in the butt when I met him I mean let me tell you he had me sign a roommate agreement and a bathroom chart for when we go to the bathroom and he has a spot on the couch no one but him is supposed to sit in but him." Leonard said making everyone in the room laugh "that is until Amy came along Amy changed him I remember when he first met her thanks to Howard and raj or course" he said pointing to them

"He never laughed until Amy came he sometimes was fun and believe me it was a big step" Leonard said 'I never got Amy either because she was just like Sheldon you could never understand her but some times Sheldon did he changed her well they both changed each other anyway let's give around of applause to Mr and Mrs cooper-fowler"

Next up was penny

"hi everyone I am penny,Amy's best friend, um you see when I met Sheldon he was annoying and every very coward he had his spot and where he wanted to sit and that never wanted to change that was until he met Amy" penny said

"Now, when they first got together we and what I mean by "we" is raj Howard and I gave them a name Shamy"

"yeah they didn't like it either for a year I have heard Sheldon say she is a girl she is my friend but not my "girlfriend" but over time he changed he asked Amy to be his girlfriend and everything was right in the world Now you might think they acted like a couple would kissing and hugging and saying I love you but that didn't happen it took 3 years for Sheldon to hold her hand and 2 years for him to kiss her but I knew in my heart it was love thanks Amy for changing our shelly for the better Mr and Mrs cooper guys"

Next was raj

"hello I am raj and I was the one who set Amy up with Sheldon along with my best friend Howard" Raj said " for 7 years I watch Sheldon grow into I man and that was because of Amy and for years I wanted what they had I happy relationship like they had and now I finally have one when I met look at Shamy I see what my boyfriend and I can have a day when we just say I love you just because and I day when we are made at each other but make up after a long talk I just want to say thank you Sheldon and Amy for making me see I can love someone and get love back" raj said

Everyone clapped

"I love you too raj" casey said kissing his cheek

"I love you more" raj said

"love you most"

Little did raj know his parents were watching the whole thing


	10. acceptance

Acceptentce

The next day raj and Casey were cuddling on the couch watching the princess bride when there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" raj said getting up to open the door

"hi mommy what are you doing here"

"I came to see him" Raj's mother said pointing at Casey

"Me?" casey ask"

"yes you"

"ok sure"

"outside"

"no whatever you can say to Casey you can say to me" raj said

"fine I wanted to say sorry" venta

"I am listening" raj said

"I am sorry for not accepting you at first I don't regret taking you in for one second. I was was totally out of line, and I am sorry . As a parent, your greatest hope is that your children don't inherit your worst traits. Please for give me"

"I love you mommy" raj said crying and hugging her

"welcome to the family Casey" venta said holding her arms out for a hug

"thank you" Casey said hugging her

 _ **Sorry it's short I just need to get this done I love this chapter**_


	11. the proposal

The proposal

A year has passed since he first met Casey and raj had important question to ask him

"I am gonna ask him to marry me" raj told the girls

The girls looked at him than looked at each other and screamed

"oh my god are you freaking serious"

"you are actually gonna do this"

"wow I am so happy for you"

"thanks guys can you help me with this please"

"sure I will help"

"count me in"

"me too"

"ok I have a plan"

*with Casey*

Casey was sitting at his desk typing on the computer when he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it

"oh hello girls what are you doing here"

"we came to kidnap you" Amy said

"oh I think that it against the law" Casey said

"not where we are going you're not"

"wait where are me going"

"you will see"

As they walked Casey to their car Casey asked alot of questions but no one will budge

As they made it to a restaurant penny Amy and Bernie sat him at a table

"you sit here" penny said

Casey sat until someone came to the table

"excuse me are you Mr casey jones"

"why yes I am"

"hi I am the manger and I think it is getting late and I am about to close so I am gonna have to ask you too leave

"oh sorry ok I will go" Casey said

Casey got up upset that the date was ruined

"why would he leave me at the restaurant" Casey asked

"he walked all the way home when he got to the house he unlocked the door and raj was standing there with candles all around him and the lights dimmed

"raj what is all this?" Casey asked

Raj did not say anything but grab his hand and pulled him to him

"Casey I love you so much and I want to be the man you always wanted the man that loves you cares for you its there when you are sad and the one who always makes you feel better when you are down I want to be your one and only"raj Said getting on one knee "so Casey jones my best friend my one true love will you marry me"

By the end casey was crying and nodding his head yes

"yes I will marry you" casey said


	12. a wedding (last chapter)

The wedding

It took them 8 months to prepare but the wedding was finally here

Raj was with the guys getting dressed and Casey was with the girls

"I can't believe I am getting married today" raj said

"me neither I am so happy for you" Howard said

"me too"

"me three"

Thanks guys"

The ceremony

"Uh But my heart says to it is making me sick dearly beloved we are gathered here today to weding this lucky couple I didn't know how lucky until I had to drive over the state line to come here to officiate the wedding this loving couple. I think they have their own vows" Leonard said

Casey went first

"Raj? I'm a man who's always lived in the shadows. And everyone who's come into my life has always tried to pull me out into the sun or push me back into the darkness" Casey said

"Casey? The world seemed so scary and confusing. It was just too fast. It made me feel dumb just because my brain worked differently And then you came along and even if someone had told me that it wasn't gonna work out, and that at the end of all of our struggling and all of our work, it would just end in heartache I would've said yes. A thousand times yes. Raj said

"I would've suffered it all just for the tiny chance to be standing up here marrying you". Casey said

I am a work in progress" Raj said

I am a work in progress"

I now prounce you husband and husband you may kiss one another"

They kissed and they were married

But my heart says to it is making me sick

But my heart says to it is making me sick


End file.
